My Hero
by HisAngel22
Summary: Just a cute little HarryHermione fic.  Very cute.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't even own the computer I'm writing the story on.

**My Hero**

She sat there watching him. Her attention was slipping further and further from the vacuum like droning of Professor Binns, her normally perfect notes not being taken. She was studying a different subject, so to speak. Hermione Jane Granger was studying her boyfriend of five months, Harry James Potter,

'_He is so perfect!' _she thought, _'His perfect jet-black hair and glistening smile, his perfectly toned Quidditch muscles and his soft hands. Oh and he looks so cute when he is pretending to pay attention!'_

'_Oh listen to you,' scoffed the little voice of reason inside her head. 'You're swooning like one of his over obsessed fan girls. Get a grip on yourself!'_

'_Shut up.'_

Under the long table that she shared with Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus she felt Harry's hand rest upon her knee and rub it gently with his thumb. Hermione smiled to herself. She was very happy. She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was Head Girl. Not to mention that she was dating the hero of the Wizarding world. Plus he was Head Boy.

She was very proud to be able to say that Harry Potter was her boyfriend. She smiled as she thought back to when they had gotten together just after the Final Battle last June.

_Begin Flashback_

_The land around her was barren and black with a light haze filling the air. A mixture of dust and smoke floated in the air from the few remaining fires caused by misfired spells. All around her lay the casualties of the war. Thankfully only three Order members had been discovered dead, Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. A much smaller number than the casualties to the Dark side, which were in the hundreds at last count, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy._

_To her left she watched as people celebrated Voldemort's downfall. Luna, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Dean, Colin and the Weasley twins were dancing and cheering. Behind them, the Order members could be seen gathering up the surviving Death Eaters. Hovering a few feet beyond them were the Dementors. Hoods lowered, there were practically smiles adorning there deadened faces as they awaited the prisoners._

_She turned to her right and saw Harry running towards her. She ran to meet him, arms outstretched. _

"_You did it, Harry! You beat him! We __**WON**__!!!" She cried as she launched herself into his arms. _

_He laughed as he held her. She beamed up at him; then started laughing as well when he began spinning her around. Then without thought, without reason, he leaned in and kissed her. The world around them seemed to disappear as he ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. _

_End Flashback_

Not only was the war over, but she had won the hero! What more could a girl want?

Suddenly, the bell signaling the end of the class cut through her musings. As the rest of the class filed out, Harry waited beside their table as Hermione returned her supplies to her school bag. Once she stood up, he took her hand and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Now how do you expect Ron and me to pass our N.E.W.T.s, if you aren't taking notes for us?" Harry asked with a chuckle, as they walked to dinner.

"No clue," she responded icily. "You might have to actually take your own notes for once."

"Aww, 'Mione don't be that way. I'm just kidding," He responded with a smile. He quickly leaned in and kissed her to stop her from arguing with him.

"Fine," She declared when they broke apart.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sun pouring through the window beside her bed. She rose from the bed with a smile on her face. Today was a Hogsmeade day. She and Harry were going to spend the whole day together or at least until 4:30 when he had to go to Quidditch practice. She would have fun, too, though. She loved watching Harry play Quidditch and direct his team.

She hurried to the head's bathroom and locked both doors to prevent Harry from interrupting her. She turned on the shower and slid in under the steaming water. God it felt good. After she had showered and dried off she was just heading for the door when she heard someone knocking on it.

"'Mione! Let me in! You've been in there for over an hour," called Harry.

"Relax," She said, opening the door. "I'm finished."

She pushed past him into her room. She stared at her closet and suddenly realized that she had no idea what she was going to wear. After 45 minutes and about 15 different outfits she finally settled for dark wash denim jeans, a blue and pink v-neck top and black boots. Finally she made her way downstairs to meet Harry. This was going to be a good day. Shopping, laughing and just having fun with her hero.

_Fin_

A/N: Well what do you think? Is it any good? I like it and if you don't…well...um…sticks tongue out


End file.
